Syndicate
The ACS is an Emmy Award winning American animated television series created by multiple associations and studios, including KM Publishing, Fanon Fun! Entertainment, and Family Fanon Favorites Entertainment. The show first aired on April 18, 2013, on KM TV, and also airs on Nicktoons 1000 and The Best! Cartoons. The show focuses on the ACS, a group of heroes with plans of developing it's community and skirmishing for hegemony. However, gaining authority and reverence is never an easy task. The show takes place in 2023, five years after the events of ACOPA II and years after LT Fan's death. The show features a wide array of heroes from the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The general format of each episode is to have the ACS deal with a particular situation, with a focus on both action and character interaction. Most episodes tell a self-contained story, but the series also features extended story arcs. The series has successfully spawned a movie, The CAS, three spin-offs (The Non-ACS, The Wario Show, and The ACS Bygone), and an upcoming video game, Project Venture. Another movie is already under-development. Plot Summary The years have been idyllic in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. It's been years since LT Fan's demise, and since then, crime has remarkably decreased. The heroes of the Fanonverse have gone their own ways. They never thought a threat such as LT Fan would ever emerge again. They are all, however, going to be proven wrong and pay for their impudence. Season one Though season one features a wide array of villains, the primary antagonists of season one are Project Venture, a secret division of the United States government dedicated to destroying the ACS. Additionally, this season features The Return of LT Fan and Into the Future extended story arcs. The soon-to-be video game is based on this season. Season two Numerous villains featured in season one have returned, this time forming the deadly TAO (The Abduxuel Oddities), the main antagonists of the season. The ACS also gain secondary helpers known as The Non-ACS. Additionally, this season features the Oblivion extended story arc. Episodes Season one Season two Characters The ACS has a large and colourful cast of characters, running a gamut of detailed histories and complex personalities, and allowing many of them their fair share in the spotlight. These characters are also seen to grow and mature as the series progresses. The ACS Project Venture TAO The Abduxuel Oddities (TAO) is a group of villains that exist in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. As a team, they are scheduled to debut in season two. The Non-ACS Other villains DVD releases The ACS was released on DVD on January 25, 2014, and presents the series' episodes in their airing order along with special features. Deleted scene in DVD release "Morality Questioned" was later altered from its original airing on April 27, 2013. Originally the civic speech featured several iconic attendees including W3 Source, Sharkrill, Joe the Marksman, Dr. Unknown, and Leonardo Robertson. All these characters, except Dr. Unknown, were later removed (for obvious reasons) and the scene pacing was re-edited for subsequent airings and its DVD release. Category:T.V Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Shows that are so awsome Category:KM Zone Category:IAmBagel Category:IAmWeb Category:Collector1 Category:Sr.Wario approved Category:JellyfishJam38 Productions Category:Sr.Wario